LiS: Her Wolf
by Endervslender
Summary: Jun Caulfield, a girl from Arcadia Bay, is taken after the death of her best friend's father. She is presumed missing. Five years later, she fully returns too Arcadia Bay, reuniting with her best friend and little sister. But that's not the only reason why she's back, Arcadia Bay is about to get stranger. And it's not just the storm that's coming. Rated M. First story.
1. Chapter 1-Aftermath of Shura

Chapter 1: Prologue: Aftermath of Shura's Wakening

* * *

_**A/N: Hello all, I am Endervslender, and this is my first Fanfic on this website. I love making Fanfics, enter your own little world, wondering what it would be like if you were in certain character's shoes, or if you were the main character of a certain story, movie, or game. So, this is a Life is Strange fanfic with Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice in the mix. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I don't own any of the characters besides my OC, Jun.**_

**_I don't plan on making money off of this fanfic. All rights of Life is Strange goes to Square Enix and DONTNOD Entertainment._**

**_Rights to Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice belongs to Miyazaki, FromSoftware, and __Activision_**

* * *

_In the closing years of the Sengoku Era. Japan was consumed by perpetual conflict. The fires of war raged on, spreading deep into the mountains- to the land of Ashina. Master swordsman, Isshin Ashina... staged a bloody coup and wrested control of the land. He slain the General Tamura, and won control over Ashina. After the battle, a rogue shinobi, The Owl, met a boy, a stray, on the battlefield. On that day... a young cub was taken from the battlefield. He trained relentlessly and indeed- went on to become a master shinobi._

_"Listen Wolf, you must never forget the Shinobi Code. As your father, my word is absolute. Your master's is a close second." The Owl places a hand on the grown Wolf's shoulder._

_"As of today, he is your master." Owl slowly opens the folding door, and the Wolf looks through to see his new master. "Defend him with your life. If he is taken, bring him back at any cost. You understand me, don't you Wolf..."_

_Some twenty years after Isshin's coup, the Ashina clan- was on the brink of collapse. And the shinobi known as Wolf had lost everything-_

_Both the man who took him in and the boy he was sworn to protect... then, three years later, a woman appeared, and gave him a letter, the Wolf read this letter, giving him his will to fight. He found his master, and killed anyone in his way... but was stopped by Genichiro Ashina, who severed the shinobi's left arm and took his master, leaving him for dead. Wolf woke days later, with a Prosthetic arm, made by a Sculptor. _

_"Looks like death is not your fate... just yet." said The Sculptor._

_With a new fang and his will growing stronger, the shinobi swore vengeance upon Genichiro, as the Code dictates, and too take back his master. He made his way towards the Ashina castle, fighting members of the Ashina clans, soldiers, Generals, giants, Ogres, and Ashina's Elite, even a God, a Great Serpent. He found his master and challenged Genichiro for a rematch. As the two clash, Wolf won, slaying Genichiro in single combat, even when Genichiro used a style of fighting, considered hearsay, the ways of Tomoe... but Genichiro was resurrected and fled._

_"So long." Genichiro said, jumping off the balcony as lighting flashed._

_Reunited with his master along with the woman, Lady Emma, doctor for Lord Isshin Ashina. Lord Kuro Hirata gave Wolf a task, to sever the chains of stagnation bred by the Dragon's Heritage. Wanting to free Ashina from this undying curse, including his shinobi. Wolf set out to accomplish this task, his first step, to find the Mortal Blade, an odachi sword capable of slaying the undead, where if one unsheathes it, the blade will take their life. _

_During his journey, he met the Divine Child of the Rejuvenating Waters, who gave him the Mortal Blade, Wolf died unsheathing it, but resurrected, and accepted the blade's power. His next step, he set off towards Mibu Village, to find the next item for the Immortal Severance. Fighting through corrupted villagers, and an apparition of a Corrupted Monk- The shinobi found the Shelter Stone and was now on the third step towards the path._

_Venturing towards the Bodhisattva Valley in the Sunken Valley, the shinobi slain the Guardian Ape that was watching over the flower, the Lotus of the Palace. Only needing one more ingredient, a branch from the Sakura tree, but was cut off and taken. With the ingredients the Wolf had, he ventured back to his master... only to find out the castle was under siege by the shinobi._

_Wolf fought his way through the castle, killing both Ashina soldiers and Shinobi alike, and found the leader of this coup... his own father, the Great Shinobi, Owl._

_Faking his own death, three years ago, he has come back for one goal... to obtain the Dragon's Blood, and rule Ashina._

_The Wolf and Owl exchanged words, and Owl reminded his son of the Iron Code._

_"Remember the first rule of the code. As your father, I order you to forsake your master. From this moment, he is your master no more."_

_Wolf was giving two choices, Obey the Iron Code, or Stay loyal to Kuro, but to him, he only saw one._

_"I hereby forsake my master... the Divine Heir."_

_Proud that his son stayed true to the code, the Owl's plan was coming together- But they had a guest who overheard their plan, Lady Emma. The Owl set his son loose on the doctor, as he ventured off on a mission of his own. The Wolf took his time fighting Emma, normally he would've been able to kill her in a minute, but he seemed to be enjoying the fight, right up till he ran her through._

_After the death of Emma, Lord Isshin appeared, sadden by the death of Emma, and the fall of the Wolf, he knew what had to be done._

_"It seems... I must cut you down before you fall to Shura." With that, Isshin draws his sword, and duels the fallen shinobi._

_Despite being a Master swordsman, Isshin lost to the fallen shinobi, as he was nearly disemboweled by the Wolf's blade. The Owl returned, with another blade in hand, and a head in the other, congratulating his son, he looks over Ashina from the balcony, with the fall of Isshin Ashina, but what he didn't know is what he created, until a blade entered his back._

_"Why?... Why would you... (!) SHURA!"_

_Kuro witnessed the death of Owl, and the creation of a Shura... his own shinobi, fallen to Shura, as he picked up the second Mortal Blade, his left arm engulfed in flames, with a soulless expression, looking at Ashina._

_"You can't be Shura!" Kuro cries._

* * *

_**ROOOOOOAAARRR**_

The Sculptor stops what he's doing and looks over his shoulder, he places his chisel down and stands up, walking out of the temple.

"What was that?" Fujioka asks.

Hanbei walks away from his place and joins them, "Whatever it was, it's not far from us. Sculptor?"

"Shura."

Both the Merchant and Hanbei look at The Sculptor, "Shura? Are you certain?"

"Yes. We must leave. Quickly." The Sculptor turns back to the temple, The Merchant grabs all of his wares, Hanbei the Undying keeps watch, looking for any sign of Shura.

"Surely, Shura wouldn't be able to find us here, right?" Fujioka asks Hanbei.

"Better safe than sorry. No matter where we hide, Shura will still find its prey."

"Damn demons. How long has it been since?"

"Too long." The Sculptor said, exiting the temple with a sack over his shoulder and holding something with his, only arm, right arm.

The thing he was holding makes a noise, which cause the Undying Soldier and the Info Broker too shift their gaze towards the thing in the Sculptor's arm.

"A baby?" Fujioka was confused.

"Yes, I fear that I won't be able to up-hold my promise to her mother."

"Is she yours?" Hanbei asks.

"...No. I need one of you to take her somewhere safe, far from Ashina, far from Japan. If Shura were to find this Temple, then it won't be safe for her."

"Nowhere is safe if Shura is around, let's just hope we can find a way to kill it." Fujioka mutters, "I can't take it, because I'm staying here."

"You sure?" Hanbei asks the Info Broker.

"Sadly, yes. I still have some unfinished business here. Who does she belong too?"

The Sculptor looks out to the entrance, he looks up past all the trees and can see some smoke as night falls upon them.

"I'm afraid, her mother didn't survive Shura's wrath." The Sculptor said with a somber tone, looking at the infant.

"And the father?"

The Sculptor didn't say anything, only rocking his arm back and forth to comfort the infant.

Hanbei looks at the baby, her eyes open and he can see the eyes, the eyes of a Wolf.

"I'm guessing somebody loosened his brow, but not with jokes." The Sculptor looked at Hanbei with a hard gaze. "Apologies, but is it possible he could fight Shura? Especially with Mortal Blade at his side?"

The Sculptor didn't respond, "Wait. Are we talking about the Shinobi?" Fujioka asks.

_**RRROOOAAAR**_

All three look towards the entrance, they can hear the faint screams of soldiers, either trying to fight or run from Shura.

Hanbei looks at the Sculptor, "I'll do it."

"My thanks, Undying. Follow that path behind the temple, through the bamboo trees, it'll take you to a small boat. Wait for me, I'll be put a moment." The Sculptor hands the baby too Hanbei and walks towards a small cave to the left of the temple.

"Where's he off to?" Fujioka asks.

"Not our business, come, let's get this infant to safety."

* * *

_**(Sculptor, Ashina Castle, Upper Tower)**_

Getting through the Shinobi Shortcut was the easy part, what I saw on the other side I was not prepared for.

Flames, raging, endless. Like the statue of Buddha showed me, but it has happened to another. I pray I was wrong on who could Shura be.

I hear coughing, it sounded like-

"LORD KURO!"

"Over here!"

I walk around and in the library was Lord Kuro, hiding, "Divine Heir. Are you alright?"

"...No."

"What happened? Where's Lady Emma? Lord Isshin?"

"...Upstairs." Kuro said in a sad tone of voice.

I make my way up the damaged stairs, the smoke entering my lungs, I make my way towards the top, and saw the sight before me, and my suspicions were confirmed.

I see Lady Emma's lifeless body, blood on her neck as if a sword was ran through it, Lord Isshin's body on his front, blood seeping out from his midsection, and next to his head, was the head of Genichiro Ashina, the fire surrounding them.

I look towards my left, and I see the body of The Owl, with a Katana that was covered in blood, and next to his head, the Shinobi's scarf, along with the sheathe to his sword. I pick up the sheathe for the sword with my left foot and picked up the Katana with my hand, I sheathe the Katana, I pick up the scarf as well and left, but took one last look-

"..!"

The Owl was gone.

"You bastard." I spat in anger, no doubt Shura was his doing.

I go down the steps and see Kuro by the Shinobi Shortcut, he sees the sword in my hand.

"Kusabimaru." He looks down.

"I'm sorry, Divine Heir."

"This was Owl's doing. All of it, he wanted to use my blood, like Lord Genichiro, but he wanted to RULE Ashina. He had Wolf..."

"I know, and that confirms my suspicions. The Wolf has fallen to Shura. We can talk more once we're out, I fear this Castle might collapse on us if we linger."

"Not..." They both turn to see Lord Isshin Ashina limp towards them, holding his gut. "...Without...me."

"Lord Isshin!" Kuro exclaims, he runs over to support the senior Ashina, "You're alive!"

"Not for long, I take it. Sekiro got me good, seems I'm losing it in my old age." He coughs a bit of blood.

They come towards the shortcut, I push it open and we leave the burning castle, we make our way towards the Temple, we go down the path behind the Temple and we meet with Hanbei and Fujioka by the shore, where the boat, a raft, was tied up and ready to set sail.

"The Divine Heir? Lord Isshin?!" Hanbei exclaims, seeing the two Lords.

I give Hanbei the scarf and Kusabimaru, "They belonged to Sekiro."

"Sekiro? Ah, I see." He wraps the scarf around the infant to give her more warmth, "Catchy. Like yours, Sekijo. Where is...?"

I look down, "Shura."

"The Owl is gone. Damn that Shinobi, I knew he had something planned, but to have Sekiro... Have him kill Emma, to kill me! Then, to add insult, he places the head of my Grandson next to me." Isshin was slightly fuming.

"Calm yourself, Isshin. The Owl can't hide forever, Shinobi or not. Even he can't outrun what he created." I said, nodding off towards the smoke.

A tree then came sailing through and landed next to us, destroying the boat, then a roar was heard, and stomping as it was getting closer.

"Well, there goes that plan. Now what?!" Fujioka panicked, not wanting to be caught by the hands of Shura.

"Hide!" I said in a hushed tone, we get out of the clearing and go behind one of the boulders, then out into view came Shura, fire following him and burning down the bamboo trees, blood on both swords.

"The Mortal Blade..." Hanbei mutters in, awe?

"There's two..." Isshin responds in a hushed, pained, tone.

"Two?"

"Yes, after losing to Sekiro, he set off on his own little journey, to find the other Mortal Blade."

The Red Mortal Blade in the right hand of Shura, the Black Mortal Blade in the left hand, and the left arm was on fire, flames dancing on the Prosthetic, but not consuming it.

"I'd say he succeeded." I mutter, I look towards Hanbei, glancing at the infant in his arms. "She's surprisingly quiet."

"Yes, she is. Is she still breathing?" Hanbei wondered, looking at the baby.

The infant opens her eyes and looks around, "She's alright. But how is she so calm?" Hanbei asks. "Don't these things usually kick and fuss, and cry? I expected Shura to chase our asses."

"Language." Kuro scolds.

"Apologies, my Lord."

"I'm fine with it, I meant watch it in front of the baby."

"Eh, she's not old enough to know what we're saying anyway." Fujioka mutters.

I snort then look back towards Shura...

Too see him looking back at me, his soulless eyes having its sights on mine.

_**BANG**_

A bullet strikes Shura in the back, he snaps around, and out of the clearing was an army, the Interior Ministry has come to Ashina.

Shura growls and dashes at them.

"Kill the Demon!" One of the soldier's shout.

"We need to go. Shura saw us."

"If the damned Interior hadn't shown up, then we would've been on the end of those blades."

"What are we going to do now? The raft is destroyed, the Interior is here, The Owl is out there along with his Shinobi, and we have Shura wandering all of Ashina, ready to keep feeding on the blood of anything that moves." Fujioka ranted.

I looked towards Kuro to see him deep in thought, "Lord Kuro?"

"Before Owl arrived, Wolf told me off the Divine Child of Rejuvenation. Hidden in the Senpou Temple of Mt. Kongo, maybe she can provide us shelter."

"The Senpou Temple? That's quite the journey." Fujioka mutters, "Well, I guess my business will have to wait."

"We need to go, before Shura runs out of food." Isshin whispers.

"I think I know the way, been up there from time to time, business. I guess I'll lead the way." Fujioka was not thrilled, then again neither were any of us, it was either make the trek through infested enemies or stay and die to Shura, none of us preferred that option.

* * *

_**(Kuro, Mt. Kongo, Senpou Temple.)**_

"She's so quiet." I was cradling the baby, we were staring back at each other, she had this, blank face, that Wolf had.

"Considering who her father is, wouldn't surprise me. I only wish two things from her, better manners, and a better personality." Isshin joked, his wounds were just cleaned and stitched thanks to the Undying Soldier, Hanbei.

"I'm surprised you didn't add, Sake drinking, too your wish-list." I threw a jest at the Senior Ashina, he laughed at that.

"That too! Now, onto other discussions, how much further? I move faster when fighting, not traveling."

So far, we haven't encountered anyone. Well, anyone that would try and kill us, we passed a few guards, a few monks, they let us pass, but watched us. Hanbei asked if someone could carry the infant, I volunteered instantly. Luckily, I read a few books on parenthood, from my father. The late Hirata, since our estate was burned to the ground and pillaged by bandits. But I had a feeling how they managed to get in, and I had a feeling on WHO led them.

"Calm yourself, Lord Isshin. We're here." We continued up the steps and go past more of the guards and monks, we make our way to the main doors and they open up.

The temple was empty.

"He said he met her here. But where is she?" I ask myself.

_"Lord Kuro."_

Everyone reacted, I scanned around, trying to keep my composure, Fujioka slightly jumped, Lord Isshin rested his hand on the sword Hanbei gave him, Hanbei rested his hand on the hilt of Wolf's sword, and Sculptor snapped his head towards the entrance as they slowly shut.

"We're locked in here." Sculptor deducted.

_"No. Not locked in. Go to your right."_

We follow as she said, we looked around again, "Now where?" I ask politely.

_"Far end, on the right, push the wall. The steps were removed and the doors were remade. A disguise."_

The Sculptor and Hanbei move forward, they push the wall and it opened up, they hear a waterfall.

"So, this is where we'll find her."

_"You need to hurry."_

_**RRROOOOAAAARR**_

It was distant, but we still shouldn't linger, "Inside! Quickly!" Isshin ordered, we all go in through the secret entrance, Sculptor and Hanbei place the door back in place.

"Shura... He must've followed us with our scent." Sculptor scolded himself.

_"Don't blame yourself for something inevitable. Shura would've found this place either way, come to me, quickly."_

We go down the steps and followed the pathway, and see a small temple, we go inside to find it empty.

"No one's here." Hanbei muttered.

_"Behind you."_

We all turn around to see something, shimmering?

We move forward to get a better look.

_"Don't be scared. Reach out for it."_

I do as so, holding the infant with one hand.

_"Touch it."_

As soon as I listened to the voice, my vision grows hazy, and I look at myself and the infant as our bodies were fading.

I hear my name being called as everything goes to black.

* * *

_**(Kuro. The Halls of Illusion)**_

"Lord Kuro? Are you awake?"

A soft, angelic voice reached my ears, I was on my side as my vision returns, and I notice I wasn't carrying-

"The baby!" I stood up and looked around.

"She's alright." I look behind to see a girl sitting there, she, she almost looked like me, but with longer hair and she had two streaks of white in her hair, and she was holding the daughter of Wolf.

"You're... the Child of Rejuvenation." I put my hands together and bow, she giggles.

"No need to bow, it is an honor to finally meet you." The Child greets with a smile.

"The honor is mine. I've heard only little, but it is still a rarity to meet someone like you." I smile.

She nods, then gives a sadden expression, "I'm sorry to hear about your Shinobi."

I look at my feet and say nothing, the baby make a noise and The Child looks back to her.

"What's her name?" The Child asks.

I look at her and shrug, "I'm sorry, I don't know if she was given one. She belonged to my Shinobi."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Her mother is..." I said nothing, I knew who her mother was, but it still pains me. "...Again, my apologies."

"I didn't think this would happen. I wish it didn't." She gave me a look of sympathy; she was saddened as well.

I hear a bell ring, then I hear groaning, I turn around and see the rest appear, Sculptor, Lord Isshin, Fujioka, and Hanbei, Sculptor gets up.

"What is this place?" He asks, curious, as were the others.

"Welcome. To the Halls of Illusions." A monk walks into view, he looked, bony, and slightly decayed from the looks of his skin. "Please keep the volume of your voices to a minimal if possible."

Lord Isshin looked around, "Marvelous place." He then sees me and The Child, "Ah, you must be the Child of Rejuvenation."

"I am, no need to bow. Also, out of curiosity, what's her name?" The Child asks, looking at the baby.

"Jun." The Sculptor spoke up, he walks forward next to me, "Why?"

"Jun… Daughter of the Wolf..."

"Yes, and sad to say, she will never meet her real parents." The Sculptor said. "What are we doing here, if I may ask."

"Shelter from Shura. Once all of you entered, the entrance has been moved to another place. Anyone can enter._ ANYONE._"

Shura would've entered if he found this place, and could've killed everyone, but...

"Where would the entrance be?" I ask.

She smiles, "Not in Japan. So, don't worry about Shura finding a way in."

"How long will we be here?" I ask politely.

"How long do you wish to stay?" The Monk asks, I turn to him.

"How long?"

"Yes. Would you like to stay for a day, for a month, a few years, centuries? Time is an illusion here, hence the name, Hall of Illusions."

"That is... surprising, I can't think of a right word for this, wait, so we won't age as time, out there, is in motion?"

"Yes. And seeing the state Ashina is in now, it would be best if all of you stayed here."

Silence fell among us, Ashina, our home, is gone. Torn apart by war, now the hunting ground and birthplace of a Shura, and with both Mortal Blades, there's no telling if Shura can be killed.

"What should we do with young Jun?" I ask, going over towards The Child holding (F/N), she looks at me, I touch her nose and she giggles, that warms my heart.

"It wouldn't be fair for her to stay here and never grow up, but we shouldn't let her go, for the current year. How long does Shura last?" I ask.

"I... Don't know, it could last a long time." Isshin mutters, placing a hand over his closed wound, The Child notices this.

"Come, Lord Isshin." He walks forward, "Hold out your hands." Isshin does so, and... rice is dropped in his hands.

"...Rice?" The Child giggles.

"Eat. You will feel better in no time." Isshin consumes the rice, he gasps and feels his wound.

"It's... healing?! Many thanks! I think I can take on fifty samurai because of this rice!" The Divine Child shook her head and smiles. "But, where shall we place Jun? It's a good question... But, maybe, she could be our key in case we can't kill Shura on our own."

I snap my head and look at him in horror, "Are you suggesting to have her, fight her own father?!"

"Shura is not her father! Sekiro was! And now, he's gone. Just like her mother. Shinobi blood, blood of a wolf, and a doctor, coarse through her veins! When the time is right, we will train her."

"I can't train her as a Shinobi, I've lost my way after..." Sculptor taps his stub.

The Divine Child stands up, "Hold her, please." I look at her and see she is offering me Jun; I take her and the Child walks over to a Buddha idol that was there.

"Where did that appear from?" Sculptor asks, the Child gave no response. She pulls out a bell.

"When you bring her back, have her put this bell as an offering too Buddha. She will experience what Wolf has seen, and if so, what he could've experienced if he hadn't fall to Shura. If you believe she could be our last hope..."

"She'll have to be." The Sculptor agreed with Isshin, "...Wolf used this too reclaim his lost memories, if this can be used so she can experience what he has..."

"She can't do it too long; she can only stay in there until the idol forces her out. Was it does, you will take her too Ashina for physical training, she can learn mentally, but she will have to use these skills physically." The Divine Child told them.

"How do you know so much?" Hanbei asks, she just smiles then looks back to Isshin.

"Most of the memories will be blocked, but when she finds out, will you be ready to explain too her?"

Isshin looks at Jun, his old eye softens, he sighs and nods, "I will be."

She nods, "Alright." She goes back to her seat and sits down, closing her eyes, after a moment of silence, she opens them up again, "I have a date in mind, give her an appropriate amount of time to experience a decent childhood, then when you are ready, bring her here to begin her training. If you want to continue, say yes."

Isshin nods, "Yes." He looks at me, I look at Jun who was giving me a smile, I don't think this is the best idea for her, especially when she finds out what she is and what she will be fighting for. But, if Lord Isshin is killed by Shura, or Owl, if he's not ripped apart by Shura, then Hanbei won't be able too, due to the fact that Shura now has two Mortal Blades and will be able to kill him within a second. I'm not strong nor old enough to fight Shura. And Fujioka... Well, he doesn't seem like the fighting type. But Sculptor, I know what's happening to him, Isshin told me stories now and then, if it wasn't for this place, we would've had another demon to worry about. I reluctantly agree.

"Yes."

Sculptor nods, "I agree."

"I as well." Hanbei nods.

Fujioka looks at them all, "I really get a say in this? I only met the guy yesterday, technically speaking."

"Just answer damn it." Isshin snapped, the Info Broker holds up his hands.

"Alright! Yes!"

She closes her eyes, "I will be setting the date, who will be going with her?"

"I will, as I promised Sculptor." Hanbei steps forward, "I'll be watching from a distance, I'm no shinobi, but I know stealth. But I don't know a thing about parenting."

"I'd recommend giving her to a family." The Sculptor spoke up, "But make sure it's a good family."

"I understand, if they lay a hand on her the wrong way..."

"...Be discreet about it." Isshin tells the Undying soldier. "We should also leave a note on her. Give her name, heritage, and when she was born- when was she born?" Isshin asks the Sculptor.

"Month of Harmony, the 27th."

"That month goes by January, now in the 20th Century." The Divine Child spoke up.

I turn too her, "We're sending her too the 20th Century?"

She nods, "We will need to test her, make sure she doesn't follow the same path as... The Shinobi did."

"But, why that far?"

She only smiles.

"You'll see. And write the note in English."

Hanbei looks up, "Huh?"

She sighs, "Or let me write the note."

* * *

_**(Ryan Caulfield, March 27th, 1994. Arcadia Bay, Two Whales Cafe, Oregon)**_

"Jeez, it's a big storm tonight." William said, looking at the grey clouds out the window as rain was pouring.

"Better be extra careful on the road tonight, or Joyce will never let you hear the end of it." I joked, sipping my coffee.

"With her here." He points at the newborn baby in the small baby carriage, "She'll eat me whole. Ain't that wight wittle Chloe?"

Chloe was smiling at her daddy's behavior, making happy noises, the two-week-old baby having fun with her pa.

"How is Joyce?"

"Still resting, slow progress. What kind of question is that man, she gave birth two weeks ago."

"No need to be sarcastic, just a simple question." William chuckles, rocking the carriage back and forth to keep Chloe entertained.

"How's Vanessa?"

"She's fine."

"You?"

"She wants a kid, one, and if possible, two." William raised a brow.

"Nervous?"

"Scared-" William gave him a pointed look and nodded towards Chloe, "-Right, scared out of my mind. I hear it's easy at first, but gets difficult later on."

"I know a way."

I look at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, simple. Wing it." He sips his coffee as I facepalm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, William Price, master of advice." William raises his hands like he just delivered his best performance.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Off-note, nice rhyming." William chuckles, so did I, I set that one up. "But in all seriousness, take it slow, the second Vanessa gets pregnant, you have nine months of material to catch yourself up in, me and Joyce can back you up, along with Chloe, won't you Chloe-Bear?"

Chloe lets out a squeal in happiness as William boops her nose.

The waitress delivers the checks to our meals, I place my money down and gave a tip, "Well, I'm going to head home. Drive safe, Will."

"You too, tell Vanessa I said 'Hi'."

"Only if you tell Joyce the same." I shot back, we both chuckle and shook hands.

"Deal. Have a good night man."

"You too." I slip my coat on and exit out the door, and got hit by the pouring rain, wish I'd brought my umbrella with me.

"Ahhh."

I turn to my left as I heard a noise, 'It sounded like a baby.' I walk down and stopped, and I heard the same noise again to my immediate left. I saw something wrapped up in a scarf with an umbrella over it, and a note, I pick up the note.

_Jun_

_Female_

_Born January 27th, three months old_

_Race, Asian_

_Please watch over._

"What the..." I pick up the baby wrapped up in the scarf, she looks at me and coos. I look around, "Why would someone leave you out here all by yourself? Come on dear, let's get you somewhere warm." I rushed for my car to get the infant out of the rain.

"Jun, huh? What a beautiful name."

* * *

_**(Hanbei P.O.V)**_

I watch the man take off in his, transportation, this century has a lot of advance stuff, and I'm too be here until the time has come.

I'm sorry for when the time comes Jun, but your existence, could change many others fate.

For better or for worse, we will see, as long as you will be ready for it.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So, this is my first story on this account, I mostly do stories on DeviantArt, under the same account. This story is actually from my DeviantArt, except with a reader-insert instead of an OC. I've been considering making this a Crossover, or just putting it in the Life Is Strange category. This story is a slight AU! The OC, Jun, being the main character. There will be some Sekiro moments but some in flashbacks or in later chapters, this first chapter is from the Shura ending of the game Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. Please leave Reviews on this chapter to let me know what I can improve on, criticism is appreciated, positive or negative.**_

_**Jun: Pure and Clean**_

_**Till Next Time- Endervslender**_


	2. Chapter 2-This isn't Goodbye

Chapter 2: This isn't Goodbye

* * *

_**(September 28th, 2008. Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Price Household)**_

"Ready?" A girl with blonde hair asks her friends, American heritage, safety goggles on looking at three barbie dolls tied up to a make-shift explosive of some kind.

"I guess. But isn't your mom gonna freak?" A brunette-haired girl with freckles asked her friend, same heritage as her blonde-haired friend, with what appeared to be swimming goggles on her face.

"She's probably cooking with the radio on. She won't hear a thing." The blonde-haired girl said, trying to light a fuse.

"I bet she'll notice a hole in the floor." A black-haired girl remarked, she looked to be of an Asian heritage, and also wearing swimming goggles.

"Trust in science, Jun. Even when science means blowing shit up." The blonde-haired girl says, placing a hand on Jun's shoulder, she lights the fuse and the three girls stand up and rush for cover, giggling all the way as they get behind the bed.

The fuse is gone, but the explosive doesn't go off, the girls slowly peak over the beds, confused on why it hasn't-

**BOOM**

Barbie doll pieces are sent flying at them, they duck quick, making noises out of surprise. They stand up and the blonde haired girl starts to laugh, she stands on the bed.

"Tell me that wasn't the coolest thing you've ever seen."

This blonde-haired girl's name is Chloe. Chloe Elizabeth Price. Fourteen years old.

"You're insane. That explosion was massive." This is Max Caulfield, Thirteen years old, one of Chloe's best friends.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chloe defended herself.

"As long as your mom didn't hear that, she would flip if she knew we were blowing stuff up in here." This is Jun Caulfield. Fourteen years old also, the oldest of the trio, another of Chloe's Best friends, and Max's older adoptive sister.

The three were Arcadia's Dynamic Trio, as Chloe calls it. Met each other during daycare since they were infants. Chloe met Jun, and Jun couldn't shake Chloe when they were infants, she didn't want too after that. When Max came along a year later, the three had a bond that couldn't be broken. They were pretty much inseparable.

But that will change...

* * *

_**(Hall of Illusions, Divine Child)**_

_"I still can't believe you're a Blackwell Academy student. How is it?" Max asks Chloe._

_"The classes are incredible. The teachers are actually smart. And the lab is legit. Petri dishes for days." Chloe listed off, she then looked at Jun. "Are you going to apply for Blackwell?"_

_Jun looks down and rubs her left arm, "I... I want too, I'm just nervous."_

_"Aw, you're so cute when you're like that. Don't be nervous, besides! You could join the Photography Class they have, and when Max is older, she could enroll as well! The Trio could stay together!"_

_Jun and Max give each other glances, sad ones._

"You've grown so much." I watch the scene play out. "And already, you have the decision to tell your Best friend that you're moving, will you tell her, I wonder. Or will you not say anything."

Watching (F/N) grow up was... heartwarming, to say the least. Watching the daughter of Wolf slowly mature was a sight to behold, she was slightly the opposite of her father when he was a child, although she would be quiet. She spoke more than Wolf has, her childhood wasn't Shinobi training like Wolf's was, it was coloring, and photography, she had only two friends, her adopted sister, Maxine Caulfield, and Chloe Price. Watching these two, managing to pull Jun out of her shy and quiet shell was a blessing.

Her destiny awaits.

See you soon, Jun.

* * *

_**(Price Household, Max Caulfield)**_

"Is your mom going to mind about this mess?" I ask Chloe.

"Dunno. I thought they'd be home by now." Chloe looks at the door.

Jun looks at the cassette player and take a cassette, "Mind if I borrow this really quick? I want to make a message."

Chloe smiles at her, "Ooooh? Jun's first time using the cassette player all by herself?" She bumps hips with her and she giggles.

"You butt. It'll only take a minute or two." She walks over to grab a sticky note by the kitchen counter and a blue sharpie, she goes upstairs. Chloe went over to the couch to draw a 'masterpiece'.

_'She's going to leave a message for Chloe... She's trying to hide her emotions but... I can tell this is killing her.'_

Looking through the time capsule, thoughts filled my head, what if Chloe will never see us again? What if this is the last we see of her? No, no, stop Max. _(Sigh) _I have to tell Chloe, when Jun comes back, we can tell her together.

After looking through our time capsule that we made, I went to go see Chloe and see how she was doing on her 'masterpiece'.

"Hey, hippie." Chloe said casually on the couch, sketching away.

I groan at the 'hippie' comment.

"How's the masterpiece?"

"Working on the last bit. How about you? Done with the time capsule?"

I look back at the time capsule, "Yeah, I think so."

"Well, perfect, because now I'm finished." She looks around, "Jun not done?"

On cue, footsteps are heard coming down the stairs and there is Jun.

"She is now, where's the cassette player?" I ask my older sister. She may be adopted, but she will always be my sister.

"In Chloe's room. What's up?" She asks us.

"The ceiling." Chloe remarks, Jun rolls her eyes.

"Funny, smartass. I mean, 'What's going on'?" Chloe flips her sketchpad around.

"Check it out!" It's a really cute drawing, it shows me and Jun hugging Bongo the cat. It's labeled, 'Max, Jun, and Bongo'.

'_Oh, gosh. I really miss Bongo.' _

"I saw you guys giving him a flower. It was so sweet."

"Oh, Chloe… You were really drawing us that whole time?" My voice was starting to crack, Jun must've noticed as she brings me in for a hug, Chloe gets up and walks over to me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- mushiness alert!" She places her hands on my shoulders. "Keep it together, Max."

'_I guess now's our chance to tell Chloe we're leaving. We might not be alone again once her parents get back.' _I thought to myself, I really want to tell her. I don't want to leave without telling her, that would be horrible, she'll think we left her for good!

"Hey, ready for something else? I've got a great plan for the afternoon." Chloe said.

"Actually." Jun spoke, I look at her as she releases me from her hug, "We have something to tell you, Chloe. You might want to sit down."

"Whoa. Sounds serious." Chloe jokes, but shows concern once she sees our faces that showed we weren't joking. "What's going on?" She goes back to sit down on the couch, Jun sits in the middle, I sat next to her.

"We're… um. We're… Our family is moving to Seattle really soon." I said slowly, looking at my feet. I couldn't look at her, not right now. She hasn't said anything.

"In three days, right?" Chloe asks. I look at her in shock.

"You knew?" Jun asked her, Chloe gives a sheepish smile.

"Our parents do talk, you know?"

"But they said we should be the ones to tell you-" Chloe interrupts me.

"They still told my parents. I guess Mom and Dad were trying to keep quiet, too, but they're bad at hiding anything." I feel a hand on my back and I look at Jun, she gave me a sad smile and rubs my back to comfort me.

"Guess we didn't have to tell her, huh?" She jokes, Chloe gives me a smile.

"Don't look so worried, guys. It'll be okay." She pushes Jun slightly into me, "Come you dorkmeisters, it's not the end of the world."

Jun looks at her, "Why did you pretend like you didn't know?"

"I don't know." Chloe looks down, "I guess I didn't want it to be true? I guess, why ruin the little time we have left?"

"I was… thinking that too." I said.

"And plus… we both know you hated having this kind of conversation, but I guess it had to be said soon." Chloe stands up, grabbing both our hands so we can stand up, we were in a circle, holding each other's hands. "Come on, I want us to spend every minute we have together to be fun."

My eyes start to get watery, "We'll keep in touch, okay? And visit." My voice starts to crack.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll move back? Or we could switch to Blackwell and come back." Jun said, trying to fill me with hope. She was always the strongest between me and her, she and Chloe were like my support pillars. What would I do without them?

"Chill out you two." Chloe laughs a little, "We'll go to college together. It's going to be fine. Max, Jun, and Chloe. We're a team! We're always be together, even when we're not."

"That's true." I wipe my eyes, Jun then brings both of us in for a group hug, me in the middle between the two, they were both taller than me. I wrap my arms around them as long as possible.

"One more mushy moment." Jun said, Chloe and I laugh at that.

"Hopefully, the last one for today. Save it for when you guys are leaving for Seattle." Chloe said, we break the hug. "Alright." She claps her hands together, "Cool! Let's find something to do." We walk back towards the kitchen only for the front door to open.

_**(Black Flies- Ben Howard)**_

Joyce walks in through the front door, Chloe hides in the kitchen to surprise her. But she looks… distraught. There's a police officer standing behind her, he looked uncomfortable, and Joyce was… crying. Jun and I look at each, growing more worried, Chloe walks out of the kitchen, she was confused. Joyce looks at her daughter and a tear goes down her cheek.

"Mom?" Chloe was getting scared and she goes to her mother.

Joyce starts talking to Chloe, her voice cracked, "Chloe… There's been an accident… Your father… he… he… was in the accident."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, honey." Joyce was breaking.

"Dad?"

Joyce tries to consul Chloe, "It's going to be alright."

"No." Chloe's voice cracks.

"I'm here baby, it's going to be okay." Tears start falling.

"No, no, no. No! No!" Chloe cries, she falls to her knees, Joyce holding her daughter, "NOOOO! DAD! WHY?!" She starts sobbing.

Jun walks over to the two and kneels down, she pulls Chloe in for a hug and I could see that Jun was crying as well, Chloe instantly locks her arms around my sister and buries her face into her shoulder and wails. I look at the table and see the picture of William and Chloe in pirate outfits. Then it hit me, tears start falling down my face when realized what had happened.

William is gone.

* * *

_**(Arcadia Bay Cemetery)**_

A few days later, William Price had a funeral, people started leaving after the Priest had finished speaking and the casket started to lower. Joyce was sobbing over the loss of her husband, regretting asking him for a ride home, she could've asked somebody else, but instead she asked her faithful husband. Then he got struck by a drunk driver that ran a red light.

She blames herself for this, looking at William's tombstone.

**PRICE**

**William H.**

**1970-2008**

Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield were broken up by this as well, but what hurt more for them was that today they leave for Seattle. Their flight leaves in a few hours and they have to go.

Max was standing by Chloe, Chloe hadn't said a word. She was too numb to say anything. Ryan comes up to his youngest and touches her shoulder, Max looks at her father and he gives a sad nod.

Time to go.

He walks off with Vanessa towards their car, Max looks at Chloe then back to them, she wanted to tell Chloe but… She didn't want to hurt her any further. She went with her parents, she took a few steps then stopped to look back at her. She starts to cry, her heart going out for Chloe, but she still turns back and walks off towards the car. Jun had walked off earlier but said something before she left, but Max didn't listen, she guessed she went back towards the car.

She gets in the backseat and sniffs, she looks to her left-

"Mom, Dad? Where's Jun?" Max looks towards her parents.

They both paused, Ryan turns the engine off and looks at Max, "She wasn't with you?"

Max shakes her head, "I thought she went to the car."

"She might've gone back to talk to Chloe and Joyce before leaving." Vanessa reassured.

Max turns around from the back seat, she sees Chloe and Joyce by William's grave, but no Jun.

"She's not there." Max starts to panic.

"Alright, stay calm honey. She should still be here, let's just spread out and find her. Quickly." Ryan said. They all get out of the car and start to search for Jun.

"Jun?" Max calls out, "Jun? Where are you?"

"Jun? Come on honey, it's time to go." Vanessa called out.

Ryan goes to Joyce and Chloe, feeling awful about leaving on the day of his best friend's funeral, but he needed this job for his family. But it still doesn't feel right.

"Excuse me, Joyce. Chloe." Joyce sniffs and wipes her eyes with her hand, Chloe just stares at William's casket.

Joyce looks at Ryan, "Y-Yes?"

"Sorry to leave, and to interrupt your grieving. William was a good friend, I miss him dearly."

"Thank you, Ryan." Joyce nodded, placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder, but she moves away, still hurt.

'_She probably blames Joyce, for Will's death. Poor girl.' _Ryan clears his throat, "I want to ask if any of you know where Jun went. Our flight to Seattle leaves in a few hours and we can't miss it."

Chloe shifts, "You're leaving… now?" She asked Ryan, her voice cracked. "Can't you guys stay for one more day? Or one more week? Please?"

Before Ryan can answer, Max shouted, "MOM! DAD!" Ryan snaps his head towards where his youngest was.

"Max?!" He ran towards her, Vanessa follows, trying to keep up in her dress shoes. Chloe followed, as well as Joyce. They ran towards the trees where they see Max, she was on her knees.

"Max?! What's wrong?!" Vanessa kneels down next to her daughter, she then looks to see what her daughter was looking at.

On the ground there was a single dress shoe, a broken tree branch, and a cloth, on the broken tree branch there was a little bit of blood, as if someone gripped the branch too tight.

Ryan's eyes widen, "No. Oh no." Ryan fell to his knees.

"That's Jun's shoe…" Max whispers in horror, tears falling down her eyes, Chloe's eyes start watering again, she falls next to Max and wraps her arms around her, pulling her in a tight hug.

Vanessa pulls her phone out and dials 911.

_**(Pause: Black Flies)**_

* * *

_**(Hall of Illusions)**_

"You could've handled that more carefully." Isshin snapped at the Undying soldier.

Hanbei wraps the gauze around Jun's right hand, the girl was unconscious on the wooden floor, "Apologies, Lord Isshin. I thought the scent was strong enough to knock her out in one go." He has changed his appearance in the past fourteen years, he hasn't aged due to his… curse. Instead of wearing his usual gear he wore during the Sengoku Era, he now wears a button-up dress shirt with a jacket, and jeans and wearing New Balance shoes, he took off his mask as well but kept his hair the same.

"You could've knocked her upside the head with the hilt of your sword. Or put her in one of those chokeholds that they do in these, movies, nowadays."

The Sculptor snorts, "And risk having him break her neck? This new age has many things, some fascinating, and some that makes me want to puke. Put at least in Japan, they still make Sake."

Isshin looks over towards the former shinobi. "You've been out there? In the current modern age?" The Sculptor gives a nod. "How is your…"

"Been carving Buddha statues when I go out, to quell the flames. This place, suppresses it, but I know when I leave again, it's only a matter of time. Just promise me you'll be the one to put me down." Isshin looks away and nods.

A flash of light appears, and the Divine Child and Kuro are standing there, they hardly aged at all. The only time they stepped out of the Hall of Illusions was too see if anything has… changed. In Ashina.

Kuro raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw a random girl lying on the floor, he walks over towards the girl and realization dawns on him.

"Oh, this is Jun."

"Yes." Hanbei confirms, "Fourteen years old. Sadly I had to get her during a funeral."

Kuro gasps and looks at Hanbei and Isshin, "Why? Couldn't you have waited till she left the funeral?"

"Her adopted parents were taking this, vehicle, a plane. Used for getting towards destinations quicker by flight. Hanbei wouldn't have been able to reach her in time." Isshin said.

"He proves a point, Lord Kuro. For fourteen years watching, I've managed to understand many things. To be in America, if you're not American, you'll need a Visa. There is a process for this, but to get on planes, you'll need some form of identification, a passport, driver's license. I have neither, and I couldn't keep up with their cars on foot. Apologies, it was disrespectful, but it seemed like the right moment."

Kuro looks at Jun, "Who was the funeral for?"

"Her soulmate's father." Kuro, Isshin, the Sculptor, and The Divine Child look at Hanbei.

"Soulmate? You mean 'best friend'?" Kuro asks the Undying Soldier.

"Although this may sound… creepy, as they would say, I do see the way her soulmate looks at her when Jun isn't looking."

"And since you took her during the funeral… How does her adopted parents treat her?" Isshin asks.

"Like their own. No doubt they are going to put up an Amber Alert." Hanbei said, standing up.

"Amber Alert?" Kuro asks.

"It's when a child disappears, or something else. I don't know much about it, but I do know they will file this too the police as a kidnapping. I left the cloth on the ground, and she cut herself on a tree branch. She was also kicking a lot and ended up losing a shoe in the process." Isshin facepalms and grumbles. "Alright, with all due respect, Lord Isshin. Next time, YOU try and kidnap a kid."

"There won't BE a next time." The Divine Child said with a stern tone, they all look at her. "This will no doubt traumatized her and those she cares about, her adopted parents, her little sister, her soulmate. But, what's done is done. But when she's finished, she will go back home, towards Arcadia Bay, not Ashina." The Divine Child said with a tone that said 'this conversation is over'. No one argued with her.

Jun starts to stir, "It's wearing off, give her some space." Hanbei said.

Jun's eyes open, she gasps and sits up and looks around frantically, looking at the strangers, she scampers back in a panic.

"Easy. We mean you no harm." Hanbei raises his hands.

"Calm down young cub." Isshin orders.

Jun just keeps crawling away, going hysterical.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouts, trying to get away from them.

"Stop shouting." The Sculptor said from his spot, drinking the last of his sake. "No one here is going to hurt you, unless you don't stop shouting, then the Monk here will hurt you."

She stops crawling as she feels her head touch something, she turns around and sees The Divine Child and Kuro. The Divine Child touches Jun's forehead, a light glow is seen and Jun falls asleep, her head cradled by the Divine Child.

"How did you do that?" Kuro asks, looking at her.

The Child looks at Kuro and smiles, "That is a secret." She winks.

Isshin, Hanbei, Sculptor, and the Monk surround the sleeping Jun, "That went well." The Monk said, sarcastically.

"Her reaction is just, she was kidnapped and was surrounded by a bunch of strangers. Any child would've done the same." The Divine Child said, sitting down on her knees, placing the fourteen year old's head on her lap. "She will wake up soon, lose the sword Lord Isshin. Everyone, try and seem unthreatening."

Isshin grumbles and unties his sword from his waist, letting it drop to the ground, placing his hands in his sleeves. The Sculptor goes back to his spot and decides to carve a statue of Buddha. The Monk goes back to his spot across the Sculptor and goes back in his praying stance. Hanbei stands next to Lord Isshin, and Kuro sits next to The Divine Child and looks at Jun.

"Here we go." The Divine Child said, placing her hand over Jun's forehead, her hand glows and Jun's eyes start to open. Jun looks around, her eyes show slight fear, but she was calm this time. She looks up to see The Divine Child smiling at her, she looks to her left and sees Kuro, who smiles and waves.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Kuro asks.

Jun looks around, seeing the Sculptor on her left, then the Monk on her right, and seeing Isshin and Hanbei in front of her.

"Where am I?" She asks quietly, not moving.

"The Hall of Illusions. Please refrain from screaming, the silence is much appreciated." The Monk said from his spot.

"The what?" Jun asks, slowly sitting up, looking around in confusion. "Who are you guys?"

"I am the Divine Child of the Rejuvenating Waters." She smiles at Jun, she points toward Kuro, "He is Lord Kuro Hirata." Kuro bows, "The Divine Heir." She points at the Monk, "He is known as 'The Monk', he belongs here. And please do as he says, rather not have him throw you off." She jokes, but Jun takes it seriously, slowly nodding with wide eyes.

"I am Isshin Ashina. Standing next to me is Hanbei, the Undying, he's the one who brought you here." Hanbei bows.

"Apologies, Jun." He said, "I hope you can forgive me for, kidnapping you, but you will understand why I had too."

Jun was still confused, "Why me?"

"We'll get to that, over there on your right is Sekijo, or Oragantun."

"I go by the Sculptor, and please, refer to me as such. I carve Buddha statues, and can provide you advice."

"Advice?" Jun asks, looking towards Isshin.

"We know who you are, Jun. We've met you before, but you were only three months old." Isshin starts to explain, "Back during the Month of Harmony, January, you were born after a long war, during the Sengoku era."

Jun was shocked, "Wait, the Sengoku era, but that was centuries ago."

"Yes, you were born in 1579." The Sculptor said, now gaining her attention, "We knew your Mother."

"Mother? Like, my actual mother?"

"Who else?" Isshin jokes, "I will explain, certain things. But to do so, you must be quiet and remain calm. Can you do that?"

Jun sits up, she looks at everyone, she feels a hand on her left shoulder and turns around to see Kuro giving her a smile, as well as the Divine Child. She looks back at Isshin, feeling less afraid. "I can."

Isshin cracks a smile, "Good, now. Your mother, she was my caretaker. She served with the Ashina clan for years, when I fell ill, she was assigned to watch over me, to tend to me until my time came. She even created this along with her mentor, Dogen." Isshin pulls out a Gourd. "Inside this Gourd, is medicinal waters, Healing waters to be honest. You could be stabbed, shot, on your last drop of blood. One swig of this, all of that pain, that touch of death creeping towards you, vanishes. Better yet, once you rest, the Gourd will refill itself. It's such a strange medicine, but a lifesaver, she gave this too Lord Kuro, but instead he gave it… to your father." Isshin said with a somber tone.

Jun's eyebrows raised up, "My father?"

"Yes… Your father… Your father was actually one of your mother's patients."

"Really? What was my father?"

"A Shinobi." Jun's jaw dropped.

"A Shinobi? Like a ninja? An assassin?" Isshin cackles.

"Sure! He was damn good at being one too!"

"I… don't know if I believe that. But, then again, I'm in some random place that appears to be nowhere."

"Not the best summarization, but not the worst." The Monk said.

Jun stuck her tongue out.

Kuro and The Divine Child giggle at Jun's actions, "The Hall of Illusions is more or less a safe haven for us now." Kuro summarized.

"Safe haven?" Jun looked towards Kuro, "Who is after you guys? Maybe the police-"

"The local law enforcement here would be massacred if they went up against that demon." Hanbei said.

Jun tilted her head in confusion, "Demon?"

"A Shura, a being that goes on killing and doesn't stop. It feeds on death by senseless killing, innocent or not, if Shura's gaze falls on you, then you have two options, run or die."

"...There's no way this exists. If so, then where is it?" Jun asks.

"It resides in Ashina."

Something sparked in Jun's head, "Ashina… I think I remember reading about that in middle school. They say a demon roams the lands of Ashina now. But our teacher said it was a myth."

"Your teacher is a fool to believe that. Shura is very much real, and very much alive." The Sculptor said. "Your father fell to Shura, not long after, your mother."

"Sculptor, I had a story, I was going to lead it up towards that-"

"Even if time hasn't passed when we're here, it feels like we're wasting a lot of it."

"My mom and dad… were killed by a demon." Isshin sighs and rubs his face.

"Yes, and we are here to train you in the ways of a shinobi to fight Shura. You are our last hope, in essential."

Jun was in deep thought, _'They seem like they're telling the truth… but… what about my family back home? What of Max, Mom, Dad? Joyce? Oh no, Chloe! She's probably having a breakdown right now! First her Dad dies, then one of her best friends is kidnapped at her father's funeral!'_

"If you're worried about your friends and family back home, they will be fine. Physically speaking. Mentally thought…" The Divine Child looks away, "... But look at it this way, this isn't goodbye for now. You will see them again."

Jun gives a dry chuckle, "Funny, I said the same thing when I recorded something for Chloe."

"Your soulmate?" Kuro asks.

Jun's face grows red, "S-S-She's not my soulmate!"

"Why is your face red then?" Kuro asks innocently.

Jun just covers her face with her hands, "Can I least see her and my sister one last time?"

"Certainly." The Divine Child said, walking over towards Jun, "But this isn't the last time, I promise you."

Jun turns around, "Really?" The Child smiles and nods.

"Rest your head on my lap, and you will see them again." Jun looks at her and does as she says. "Close your eyes."

Jun does so.

* * *

_**(Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Price Household, Hours after Jun's kidnapping)**_

Jun opens her eyes and looks around, _"Whoa." _She was in Chloe's room, she looks down and sees the recorder that has a sticky note on it, saying _**``I'm sorry**_." Jun reaches down to grab it only to-

"_WHAT THE-!" _Jun jumps back, falling on her butt, _"Ow!" _She looked at herself, she looked like a spirit, very transparent. She then hears footsteps and the door to Chloe's bedroom open.

"_Chloe! Max!" _Jun ran up to hug Chloe, only to pass through her, she looks at herself in shock, _"Oh no. Dammit!" _Tears start to well up in her eyes.

Chloe turns around to face Max, "Hey, they'll find her." Both of their eyes were red, they've been crying no doubt, Jun couldn't blame them. Max just nods absently, sniffling, Chloe brings her in for a hug. "Hey hey hey, it's okay. It's okay." Chloe rubs the smaller girls back, Max just sniffs again, "Let's just sleep, alright. Tomorrow, we'll go out again and ask Mom and your dad if we can help find her." Max nods in Chloe's arms, the tall blonde lets go of her and turns around to see the recorder.

Curious, Chloe sits down, Max does too. Taking the sticky note off it, she presses the play button.

All Jun could do was watch.

_**(Resume: Black Flies)**_

"_**(sigh)... Hi Chloe." **_Jun sits down. _**"If you're listening to this, then hopefully Max and I told you, if not, then let me explain. Dad got a new job, one that he said will help us out, but for him to have this job, it requires us to move. We're going to Seattle. Just being blunt here, if we didn't tell you, then I'm sorry, but it was so hard to decide on whether we should tell you or not. We didn't want to move but we, me and Max, didn't have a choice. But, if we did tell you, then at least you know! ...I'm trying to see the bright side to this, give me a second. Alright, joking aside! (sniff) I want you to know that even if we're a state away, we will never forget about you. Maybe we can arrange times where you come up to visit us in Seattle, and there will be times where we can go down to Arcadia Bay to see you, Joyce and Will! We'll stay in touch every day, every week, every month, every year even! (sobbing) Sorry. You and Max are probably downstairs thinking what's taking me so long. (sniff) Even if we're a state away, maybe a whole country away, hell even a planet away, nothing can separate us three! We love you, always will no matter what. This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again. (sigh)... I love you." **_

The cassette ends.

Jun starts to cry, not long after, Max picks up the recorder, she looks at it and starts to cry, she lays on the ground and curls up into a ball, sobbing. Chloe lays down next to her and pulls her in a warm embrace, crying as well. Max lets the recorder stay in the middle of them as she wails in Chloe's chest, crying out for her sister. Jun goes over to them, laying behind Chloe, and trying to hug both of them, even if they couldn't feel her, or hear her. But her heart was going out too them.

* * *

_**(Hall of Illusions)**_

Opening her eyes, Jun can feel the tears still falling, she feels something wipe them away and sees Kuro, he gives her a sad smile.

"Once your training is complete, and your task is finished. You will see them again." They look at Isshin who kneels down in front of her. "I will tell you… everything." He holds out his hand towards the young girl. "What do you say?"

Jun sits up and wipes her eyes again, she looks at Isshin, then his outstretched hand, she grabs it.

Isshin smiles, "Alright. Let us begin."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So, here is Chapter 2. Sadly, I'm not gonna go in a whole training montage in the next chapter, I'll save that and reveal how Jun underwent her training in the future chapters. I don't know much of the Hall of Illusions, so I hope some of you are okay with what I'm doing with it, time not existing their. I hope you guys enjoy this. Remember, reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Until Next Time- Endervslender.**_


End file.
